


I swore i told them

by languageismymistress



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry sucks at telling people things, Fluff, M/M, marraige
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:49:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Its time like these that Oliver ponds what he married into





	I swore i told them

Gathering both Team Arrow and Team Flash into one small lab at the same time without making anyone suspect anything was like Barry herding the Rogues out of his museum on Press Night. It was an exhausting nightmare that feels like it will never end, given all the times Snart and Mirror Master swinging in and out of mirrors paralleled Barry and Oliver trying to let Laurel and Iris that nothing bad was happening. Given Iris's pregnant status and Laurel making sure no stress came to her wife, it was not an easy task for either superhero.

 

But, as each member came in, looking around at the food and drinks and all the decorations, each one of them raised an eyebrow at the pair but said nothing.

 

Barry guessed that was a good thing. 

 

He hoped it was, he means, each one of them should have an inkling as to why they were all called in after Barry and Oliver left for a few days. Vacay Stay, as Thea pointed out to them, Oliver just rolled his eyes at his sister and threw a pillow at her, Barry smiled at them. Seeing this side of Oliver still made his heart jump and run at speeds faster then what Barry's feet could manage. 

 

Once Laurel and Iris are seated, well Iris seated with her feet resting in Laurels' lap. Barry and Oliver clear their throats, both men staring at each other.

 

"So, this the part where you tell us why we are all here and non-suited up?" Cisco looked at them.

 

"And why you have rings on your fingers?" Iris looked like she wanted to get up and whack both men over the head, Barry took a step back even though he knew he was faster.

 

"We finally did it," Barry smiled at the softness in Oliver's voice.

 

"Yeah we see that, why didn't you tell us?" 

 

That made Oliver turn to stare at Barry who had a look of confusion on his face.

 

"We did?" Barry squeaked.

 

"You really didn't _Bar _"__

__

__Laurel rubbed Iris's feet, giving both the men a look that would haunt even Gorilla Grod._ _

__

__"Barry, did you forget something?"_ _

__

__"I swore i told them, Cisco and i were talking about the latest heist and then i told him we were thinking about getting engage just before..." Barry trailed off, remembering the rest of that memory._ _

__

__"Okay, so on second thought, i did tell them, but just, in my dream," he scratched the back of his neck._ _

__

__Oliver pinched the middle of his nose, shaking his head at his husband, a fond smile creeping over his face._ _

__

__"Love me?"_ _

__

__"Well i did marry you, didn't I, or was that a dream too?"_ _

__

__"Not one bit,"_ _

__

__The couple got caught up with the other, the others around them giving them exactly three seconds of gazing before whistling and running to hug them all, Barry and Oliver getting separated into different circles. Both of them smiling, Iris giving Barry the biggest lecture about telling Cisco first, dream or not before dragging him into a weepy hug._ _

__

__"You're happy, right" Iris smiled, thanking him for the tissue to wipe her tears._ _

__

__

__

__"Yeah, Ris, he makes my heart beat faster than I can run"_ _

__

__

__

__Barry grinned, unable to stop playing with his ring, a reminder that it is permanent._ _

__

__

__

__The Teams all celebrated and partied onto the night. From the outside of the window of the lab, a small figure watched on with anger in their eyes, whispering three words, over and over again._ _

__

__

__

__'Soon, Barry, soon"__


End file.
